Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: A Powerful Pawn
by CrystalChimera
Summary: Yuya, had just won his duel, and was on his way back to his room, when he encountered Jean Roger... (One-Shot, what-if)


**This was inspired by episode 76 and the summery's of episodes 77-81...  
Boy does this one creep me out... ;w;**

 **My attempt at making the situation seem LESS creepy made it even MORE creepy! GG CRYSTAL! ;w;**  
 **This feels more like a FMA Chimera Ed fanfic then a ARC-V Berserk Yuya fanfic.**

 **Special thanks to CorinnetheAnime! Thank you SO much for the help!  
**

* * *

After Yuya won his duel, he was escorted back to the Duel Palace. However, he encountered Jean on his way there.

"Ah, hello, Yuya."

Yuya was surprised. "W-What are you doing here? Are you here to cause more trouble for us!?"

Yuya was ready to fight, but Jean just smiled. "No no, I came here just to talk... with you..."

Sam looked a bit worried. "Um, sir... can this wait...?"

Jean looked at the young boy. "Sam, you can leave us now. I'll make sure that he returns safely."

A few moments passed by before Sam finally moved, casting a worried glance at the duelist. "Be careful, Yuya..."

He waved then walked off, leaving Yuya a bit on edge as he didn't want to be caught off guard. "So... what do you wanna talk about...?"

Jean motioned for him to follow, and Yuya obliged hesitantly. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier in your duel...how you wanted to make people smile with duels..."

Yuya tensed up a bit as he continued, a smirk slightly apparent on his face. "You see...the city was once a peaceful place; there were neither Tops nor Commons. When I was younger, I would try to entertain people when I dueled. I remember once when I used a cookie cutter deck, even if the monsters were rather cute in design."

Yuya eased his posture up a bit, Jean noticing this. "Say, Yuya...how about you and me...team up? Let's help the city go back to its original state."

Yuya gained a smile and was about to say something before he then quickly turned away. "I-I can't...I promised someone that I would help end this war...I mean, don't get me wrong, I would like to help...but..."

Jean sighed. "And here, I thought you wanted to bring smiles to the world with duels... I guess your fire doesn't burn as bright as mine..."

Yuya looked at Jean with wide eyes. "No, it's not like that at all! it's just that...so many things are happening all at once, and it's getting kinda hard to focus..."

Jean smiled. "And that's why we should team up, Yuya, to help things progress faster."

Yuya looked at his shoes for a while before responding. "Alright, Jean, I'll team with you..."

Jean grinned. "Perfect, now, please follow me."

Jean stopped and turned around and Yuya followed. The man then brought the boy to an unmarked underground area underneath the building.

"Where are we?" Yuya asked inquisitively, but Jean didn't reply. They continued to walk down on what seemed like never-ending stairs until a odd light could be seen in a room.

Inside the room was a lab-like area: people were strapped down on metal tables and were plugged into machines. Yuya looked around in horror as he noticed something being implanted into someone, their agonizing screams echoing in the room.

"What is this place!?" Yuya demanded.

Jean turned around with a wicked smile which made Yuya feel very uneasy. "This, my boy, is where the soldiers are created."

Yuya stepped back. "Soldiers...?" He mumbled.

Yuya could feel Yuto slightly reacting as Jean ranted on. "You are a odd boy, you know that? You wield the incredible power that is the Pendulum Shokan! But.. you also possess the same power Yuri has..."

Yuya knew that this was gonna end badly and he prepared to sprint. However, Jean had other plans.

"You're a rather naive boy. I've tricked you into thinking that I too wish to bring smiles into the world with dueling. I want to make this Dimension my own kingdom, away form Academia! And because of that... I'll need some powerful pieces..."

Jean took a step closer to Yuya which made the boy take a step back. "That power you and Yuri possess will help me greatly. With you by my side, Academia won't stand a chance if they ever decided to invade."

Yuya was disgusted. "So you're implanting the guards with mind control chips!? You're a sick freak!"

Yuya quickly turned around and began to run up the stairs while Jean just stood there, laughing his head off. As the duelist was making his way up, he encountered the security force along the way, running past them before they could even grab him.

After a long journey, Yuya finally made it to the top where he was then greeted by more of Jean's laughter. "H-How did you-!?"

Behind Jean was ten of the security force guards. "This lab has multiple entries and exits. I've just used the quickest."

Yuya, no longer having a way to escape, decided to fight. But before he could active his duel disk, one of the guards grabbed him from behind, and injected something into his neck which made him pass out.

Sometime later, Yuya waked up and found himself strapped to a table, preventing him from escape.

He tugged at the straps. "Guh, I gotta break free!"

Jean then walked out from the shadows with a psychotic grin on his face. "Try all you want, but you'll never be able to break free."

But those words didn't stop Yuya from trying to; he continued to squirm and strain against the straps, but to no avail.

Fed up with his attempts, Jean grabbed a robotic arm off to the side and placed it a few inches away from Yuya's forehead. "Now, Yuya... I will turn you into my most powerful pawn, my favorite chess piece." Yuya started to panic and he unwillingly entered his berserk mode.

He began to growl and the items around him were shaking and floating.

"Your power can't save you now, no one can withstand my mind control chip." Jean laughed and pressed a button on the robotic arm. It stamped the chip on Yuya's forehead, and the chip slowly began to absorb into his skin. Yuya started to yell in pain which caused his eyes to constantly flicker between normal and in a glowing state.

It was a slow and painful process; after twenty-five minutes of constant yelling and growling, the chip was absorbed and Yuya had passed out again.

The next morning, Jean sat down in his chair and added a new chess piece to the board: it was a black-and-white pawn. "The pawn. What seems like a simple useless piece could actually be the most powerful, as it has the power to turn into a mightier piece...once it infiltrates the enemies' defenses. Kinda like you, don't you think...Yuya...?"

Yuya stood behind Jean with a soulless expression on his face.


End file.
